The present invention relates to bicycle handlebars and has been with particular attention to its possible application to the handlebars of racing bicycles.
According to a conventional solution, such a handlebar is constituted essentially by a substantially straight central part for connection to the steering column of the cycle and two lateral handles which extend generally downwardly with a general concavity which faces rearwardly in the normal conditions of use of the handlebar.
The handles extend with an approximately constant radius of curvature which may increase gradually towards the free ends of the handlebar which are intended to extend horizontally. Alternatively, a selectively variable radius of curvature has already been proposed by several parties in the art, particularly for the central portion of the handle on which the palm of the cyclist's hand is intended to rest in order to facilitate its support.
These solutions, and particularly that of making the central portion of the handle straight or almost straight, cannot be considered completely satisfactory from the anatomical and ergonomic points of view.
There is therefore a need to provide a handlbar for cycles which provides a radical solution to the problems of stress and fatigue of the rider's hands and can thus be considered wholly correct from the anatomical and ergonomic points of view.